Our Last Play Date
by Incinirmatt
Summary: When you toss aside a doll, they become very messed up. You can forget about what you did, maybe even move to another country, but you can't take it back. And just when you think that nothing bad will ever happen to you, your action comes back to haunt you. If you think you're safe, you're not. They will find you. You and your Pokemon are all going to be die by a Banette.


So it's all come to this. How ironic that in the end, I'd be killing you. It's funny; they say no friendship is forever. I thought ours would be. I thought that we could play together. Y-You said we would. You said that you would always play with me! That you would always hold me close when you were scared! Are you scared now? Are you!? Are you fucking scared!? Are you fucking scared of a fucking Banette!?

I-I'm sorry. I think I lost my cool there for a minute. Despite being a doll, I'm trembling. Why am I trembling? Because I want to kill you, traitor. Remember how we danced? Remember how we sang? Remember how we loved each other through endless days? At least, we thought they were endless. Apparently not though, since you threw me out! Tossed aside like I was simply garbage. Do you know how much that hurts? No, you don't, but you're about to find out. When I'm through with you, you'll know the emotionally and mentally destroying pain I've been through.

…

Oh, that's right. Since you're a trainer now, you have other little Pokémon to defend you. Fine by me. I can kill them as well. Kadabra uses psybeam; I use Shadow Ball. One hit KO. Kadabra lies there in pain; I grab it by the neck and begin ripping out its organs. There's its lungs, its liver, its ribs, and last, but not least, its heart. Keep the heart, traitor; now who's next?

Ooh~ An Umbreon~ Did you buy it? I can't imagine you being so kind as to evolve an Eevee. Cold-hearted traitors like you could never know friendship, trust and kindness.

What? Do you both think I'm crazy? Well, it's probably true. I've lost my mind. When I look at you, traitor, I see nothing but red. Every time you cross my mind, I feel a pinch of sadness and a storm of fury, hatred, and vengeance screaming at me to kill you like a broken record connected to a megaphone. If you think I'm going to be stopped, you have another thing coming. Oh, by the way, traitor, here's your Umbreon's throat. Now I'm going to rip its body open and tear it to shreds. La la la la la la la. Do you remember that tune, traitor? I remember we used to sing it back—

Hey! Where are you going!? Running away!? You think you can just run away!? Get back here! I'll sooner pull open my own zipper than let you get away from your fate. Hahahaha! It's funny, isn't it!? You used to tell me that you had bad dreams of me chasing you and trying to kill you! Looks like they came true didn't they!? Yes, you're running down a long hallway during the middle of the night. I'm running after you while holding a rusty railroad spike which I plan to drive through your fucking skull. This is the part where you trip.

…

Called it. Now I'm on top of you, brutally punching you with my arms full of stuffing, but causing pain as if the stuffing was metal. Only the beginning, traitor; this is only the beginning. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I pierce my spike through your right arm? Terribly sorry. Here, let me make it up to you by doing it again with you left arm.

Keep screaming. It's making me laugh. Stab. Stab! _Stab!_ _Fucking stab! _How does that feel, huh!? Does it hurt!? Does it fucking hurt!? Good! Keep crying, and I'll keep laughing. Next, we're going to cut your mouth so that it's bigger. Don't worry though; we'll sew it back together soon enough. Same with those holes on your body, but the blood has to pour out first. Let's speed up the process by cutting open your stomach. One, two, three! _Riiiiiiip! _

Arceus, that felt good. Feels even better to see red liquid rapidly flow down that cut in your stomach and fall off your sides. Oh wait! That's blood! Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, but I can't stop laughing at your pain. Hahaha.

Hm…that look in your eyes tells me you're falling asleep. You're very close to passing out, I can tell. The struggle to keep your eyes open; it's all very easy to see. Looks like it's time I killed you then. Stab!

Right through your skull, as promised. Oh, you look sad. Don't you want to burn for eternity in a fiery pit? Hell is such a nice place to be during this time of year, traitor. You should be happy that you got a one-way ticket there. Ungrateful pest. Oh well. Back to work.

First we gotta take out all your bones, muscles and organs. La la la la la la la la la. Ooh~ I could have fun with this intestine. This heart could be fun too. Maybe a one-time thing, but definitely fun. After all, haven't you always wanted your heart thrown against a wall? I didn't, but when you threw me in the trash, my heart felt like it was. Next, we remove the eyes. Hahaha. Buttons make a good replacement, so don't worry.

Alright, now we need to add stuffing. Open up the hole here…la la la la la la la. Do you wonder where I'm getting this stuffing from? It's best not to ask. Just know that there's enough for you and more. Plenty more. Time to sew up the wounds! This won't take long; I've been practicing. Does that surprise you? Murder is something I'm very good at. Practice makes perfect after all, so why wouldn't I get some practice in for our little _playtime_? Blackness runs through my mind, traitor, driving me forward with merciless force. It's like being a mindless robot that's forced to obey the little devil on your shoulder while he clouds your mind with anger. Slowly, you start to not care about who you hurt, so long as you get to hurt the one who tossed you aside. And believe me when I say I didn't care about who I hurt.

Almost done. Just one more stitch. There we go. Put the buttons in the eye sockets…perfect! You look great, traitor; absolutely beautiful. Don't worry; your dead Pokémon will get the same makeover too. Trust me, you all will look stunning.

Like life-sized dolls.


End file.
